EL DESTINO
by Ao-Chan
Summary: Kai conoce a una chica que le cambia todo.Es una de mis pocas historias no Yaoi.


**el destino**

**H****an pasado 3 años desde que se apareció él ultimo enemigo y hasta ase un tiempo lo más importante para mí siempre a sido pelear al lado de drancer, luego fue lo más importante junto con mis amigos y tener una beybatalla con Tison.**

**Eso fue hasta ase unas semanas cuando conocí a Marian una chava que vino de Francia  para estudiar en la escuela cercana al internado.**

**El día que la conocí yo estaba como de costumbre solo practicando con dracer en el bosque  y sin saber como Marian fue al mismo lugar es mas nunca supo como llego a mi  ni yo lo sabré es taba recogiendo a drancer del suelo cuando alguien me hablo y me digo algo así:**

**-ése es  un lindo beybley pero más lo fue su movimiento **

**-¿y... tu quien eres?**

**-no seas descortés y di gracias por lo menos**

**-¿de que? se supone que debo darte gracias - con mi cara de desagrado**

**-un poco enojada -¿de qué?...ummmm...  es cierto de nada  adiós me tengo que ir**

**Ya no volví a saber de ella pero me llamó la atención su cara y su forma de ser é conocido a niñas así pero ella era diferente o por lo menos a mí  me lo parecía.**

**Pasaron tres días Keni me hablo diciéndome que iban a tener una reunión para hablar de  la  nueva tecnología que ocupaba la mama de Máx., no me intereso mucho pero me digo que fuera.**

**En la tarde me disponía a ir cuando en la salida por no darme cuenta choque con alguien.**

**-perdón -dije con cara de desilusión lo que menos quería era ver a un descosido así que me que de abajo recogiendo mi drancer para no ver quien era**

**-no hay de que -con una voz cálida y dulce que se me hacia conocida -y dime chico azul siempre cargas ase beybley o solo cuando te veo**

**-¡ah ah! eres tu creí que era alguien mas**

**-¿que no te agrada verme mmm?....**

**-ni me agrada ni me desagrada -la chava puso una mirada triste y no sé ni por que pero le di explicaciones - lo que pasa es que lo que menos quería era ver a un desconocido aunque viendo lo bien tu no eres una desconocida**

**-sí pero tampoco una conocida  ¡si no me equivoco te llamas Kay!**

**-¿y qui.. én te digo mi nombre? - mas que por curiosidad  creo que pregunte eso por querer seguir hablando con ella**

**-nadie solo que eres mundial mente conocido**

**-ha eso -decepcionado**

**- mi nombre es Marian por si nos volvemos a cruzar uno nunca sabe - decía eso mientras se iba**

**Tiempo después estábamos todos en casa de Keni, Máx. hablaba de las investigaciones de su madre pero por alguna extraña razón no me quitaba de la mente a Marian en especial eso de sí nos volvemos a ver:**

**-"¿porque? No me olvido de esa tal Marian, su nombre no se oye a uno japonés ¿de donde será?¿Y por que no me la quito de la cabeza? e de estar volviéndome loco" maldita niña**

**-¿a quien le dices así? -sin querer hable en voz alta y gusto en el momento en que entraba Gilary como yo estaba recargado en la puerta me escucho**

**-hee..este a nadie solo hablaba por hablar...pero bueno ya es tarde y me tengo que ir luego nos vemos! - de legos escuche murmullos mientras me alegaba creo que decían algo así**

**-¡Kay esta muy raro!**

**-sí tienes razón  Ray ¿en qué estará pensando?**

**-lo mas seguro es que ya aya encontrado novia o alguien que le interese - digo Tison respondiendo ala pregunta de Max**

**-la verdad no le vendría nada mal es un amargado**

**-concentrémonos en lo nuestro-  digo Keni interviniendo en la platica de Gilary  **

**En el camino yo no podía dejar de pensar en esa niña que no era tan niña de repente me vino a la mente las palabras de Tison. **

**-"¿Y si tenían razón? esas palabras de Tison no... ese tonto no puede tener razón lo que pasa es que me dio curiosidad  lo que dijo esa niña... se llamaba Marian"- Tratando de recordar- no seas un tonto no sigas pensando en eso-de repente solo deje de pensar y hable en voz alta**

**-le sucede algo joven Kay **

**-no deja me... por favor en el bosque que esta cerca de  la escuela  **

**-si joven Kay - no sé si por que creía que si iba al bosque podía verla pero tenia tantas ganas de ir a ese lugar, unos minutos después:**

**-joven Kay ya estamos donde quería**

**-sí gracias puedes irte yo iré solo al internado **

**-sí joven**

**Hay estaba sentado en un tronco sin hablar viendo el césped verde ni siquiera me puse a practicar con drancer solo me senté y pensé largo rata en cosas que no entendía ni podía explicar:**

**-"¿que me pasa por que no puedo dejar que pensar en esas cosas? "-me acosté en el césped sin hablar**

**-"creo que le estoy dando demasiada importancia" me estoy que dando loco**

**-¿enserio? A mi no me lo pareces mas bien pareces pensativo - escuche de nuevo esa voz dulce solo que esta vez se oye melodiosa al sonido de la noche me sentía raro al lado de ella sentía mas paz que con nadie.**

**-...eres tu... pareciera que me sigues**

**-no lo que pasa es que el destino quiere que todo sea así ¿no lo crees?**

**-no sabia por que pero no podía irme aun que quería huir de hay- tal vez y tengas razón**

**-¿me puedo quedar aquí contigo?**

**-está bien oye tu ¿nombre es Marian verdad?**

**-sí ¿por qué?**

**-por que no es japonés**

**-eso es por que soy de Francia **

**- que raro no tienes acento Francés - tratando de que durara mas la platica**

**-no porque mis padres son japoneses y me acostumbre a hablar así con ese acento y dime chico azul ¿por qué nunca sonríes?**

**-no me gusta y si lo hago es solo para ocasiones especiales**

**-o ya veo**

**-tú que ¿ases aquí de noche? Es peligroso de noche.Chica roja**

**-me gusta estar solo y más si es de noche me gusta ver la luz de la luna -viendo esa luna que tanto le gusto los dos estábamos sentados en el césped - me imagino que eso de chica roja es por mi cabello ¿te gusta? por que a mí si así lo tenia mi abuela**

**-sí es por eso-sin darle importancia**

**-responde por favor - de forma dulce no pude rechazar la pregunta**

**- no sé té be tan mal-se beia tan feliz al oír eso**

**-su pongo que eso es un cumplido ¡gracias!.A mí me gusta mucho el color de tu cabello me gusta el azul**

**-ummm....-estaba tan avergonzado nadie me alababa por cosas así solo por ni técnica en el beybley que no pude contestar**

**-eres muy mal educado se dice ¡¡gracias!! - un poco enojada**

**-¡a sí! princesa lo ciento -sarcásticamente - gracias**

**-oye azul y a ti ¿por qué te gusta venir aquí? **

**-no lo sé siempre vengo a practican con drancer aquí supongo que me gusta, me gusta-afirmando lo ultimo. **

**-¿dracer? aaah tu beybley  oí que tienes una bestia vib me gusta su nombre por cierto que estabas pensando ase rato **

**-nada que te importe -apenado porque lógicamente era en ella en quien pensaba sin saber por que me sucedía eso**

**-¡hay! con tigo hay que tener paciencia - moviendo su cabeza - pero no me desagrada bueno ya que no me quieres decir ya me tengo que ir**

**-te acompaño a tu casa **

**-¿seguro? es una pensión  esta al  lado del internado **

**-vamos te llevo -yo iba mas adelante que ella**

**-sí no me esperas no me acompañes -no pude decirle que no y la espere -gracias**

**-ya llegamos - me dijo**

**-sí gracias  sé que nos volveremos a ver-mientras entraba al lugar-el destino así lo quiere**

**Han pasado barias semanas desde esa noche nos hemos visto todo este tiempo, en el lugar donde guardo mis recuerdos  del torneo, en el bosque pero ase poco me dijo algo que me izo sentir muy triste:**

**-lo que pasa es que  -le salieron lagrimas de sus ojos me acerque a consolarla se tumbo al suelo sobre sus pantorrillas me agache y la abrace-me tengo que regresar a Francia **

**-¿qué por que? -tan devastado que no  hice otra cosa que abrasarla muy fuerte como diciéndole que no quería que se fuera**

**-es que yo vine de intercambio y me tengo que regresar a mi casa no puedo hacer nada -solo lloraba y yo junto a ella por primera vez llore en frente de alguien no quise ni aguantarme solo quería abrazarla**

**-no lo permitas por favor  no quiero que te vayas **

**-no puedo hacer nada **

**La mitad de esa noche la pasamos abrazados llorando.**

**Ya se había tranquilizado y yo junto a ella.**

**-sabes lo único bueno es que te conocí yo me enamore de ti y de este bosque aquí nos conocimos aquí fui feliz mucho tiempo yo te quiero tanto-estábamos abrazados solo le alcé el mentón la bese con tal pasión sentía que era la única forma de demostrarle cuanto la amaba**

**-yo también te amo este lugar va a ser más especial todavía para mí -la volví a besar demostrándole mi amor y así ella me lo demostraba igual**

**Después de un ratito mas nos quedamos platicando**

**-¡lo único  malo  es que nunca te pude a ser reír!-un poco berrinchuda como siempre asía cuando quería que le cumpliera un capricho y yo siempre caía**

**-ni lo vas a hacer-con mi sarcasmo habitual**

**-¿seguro? **

**-claro**

**La  vi a los ojos ella hizo lo mismo busque sus labios con tanta insistencia  la bese estuvimos un buen rato así cuando nos separamos se me quedo viendo me abrazo poniéndome un poco triste al mismo tiempo que ella yo la abrace devolviéndole el abrazo sentí tantas ganas de llorar pero me aguante ella en cambio solo me abrazo mas fuerte todavía le acaricie la mejilla cuando sentí húmeda mi mano eran sus lagrimas solo la apreté con mis brazos al rededor le alcé el mentón subiendo su cara ala altura de la mía con la otra mano le limpie las lagrimas  volvía buscar sus labias sedosos y la bese hasta que no sentíamos el aliento.**

**De eso a pasado una semana hoy estoy en el aeropuerto esperándola mientras checa sus boletos ya se va y no la volveré a ver en mucho tiempo no sé que a ser sin querer me enamore de ella no quiero que sé baya.**

**-ya esta todo listo**

**-pasajeros con destino a Francia  favor de pasar por  la ventanilla de migración **

**-ya me tengo que ir-un poco triste - ¡ten!**

**-¿qué  es esto**

**-un medallón especial para mí**

**-entonces lo boy a cuidar mucho **

**-sabes -me abrazo - este es el símbolo de que si el destino nos unió el destino nos volveré a unir yo tengo uno igual así que cuida el tuyo **

**-no te preocupes - la beso y no quiero que sé baya quiero llorar pero que a ser nada. nada puedo a ser le di una sonrisa de despedida se poso tan contenta solo se acerco me acaricio busco mis labios y me beso como lo boy a ser aguantar las ganas de verla la vuelvo a besar y solo pienso en que no quiero que se vaya pero ¿qué aser? nada nada puedo a ser solo esperarte mientras solo puedo decirte...adiós.**

**Veinte minutos después estoy en ese  bosque viendo la luna que tanto le gusta  pero solo hay algo que me gusta lo sabe ella y lo se yo te amo y sé que... EL DESTINO nos unirá.**

**COMENTARIO:**

**Este fanfin lo  hice mientras estaba lavando y no sé ni como pero me vino ala mente así que manos ala obra mientras estaba la ropa lavándose espero les guste por que es el primero ¡¡¡¡cómo ven!!!!**

**me despido  su amiga Aome -sama.   comentarios escríbanme a soratoanais@msn.com**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


End file.
